Henripolis
|- |'Updated' || August 8th, 2008 |- |'Capital' || New Memphis |- |'Alliance' || Blackwater |- |'Official Languages' || English (Southern dialect) and Greek |- |'Government' • Monarchy | The Henry Dyanasty was established after Great War Three |- |'National Religion' •Orthodox Christianity | |- |'Team' || Black |- |'Formation' | January 16th, 2007 |- |'National Strength' | 34,400 |- |'World Ranking' | 3,100 |- |'Area' • Total | 1900 miles diameter. |- |'Population' • Civilians • Military | 72,000 Citizens 39,000 Soldiers |- |'Currency' || Dollar |- | Resources • Connected • Bonus Resources | Cattle & Pigs Aluminum, Fish, Spices, Iron, Gems, Sugar, Lumber, Marble, Wheat, Water Fast Food, Beer, Construction |} Introduction to Henripolis Henripolis is a medium sized, well developed, and aging nation at 570 days old with citizens primarily of Greek ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Henripolis work diligently to produce Cattle and Pigs as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. When it comes to nuclear weapons Henripolis will not research or develop nuclear weapons. Plans are on the way within Henripolis to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Henripolis allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Henripolis believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Henripolis will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Geography Henripolis is at the junction of 3 states: Tennessee, Arkansas, and Mississippi. It lies principally between the Mississippi and Tennessee Rivers. These form the western and eastern boundries respectively. Along the Tennessee River, there are ridges of large hills. Rolling hills continue along the southern border, eventually ending in the bluffs of Memphis. In the far east of the nation are the Appalachition Mountains. The rest of the nation is relatively flat and fertile, pocketed by streams and forests. Much of the land is used for beef based agriculture. To the south lie the nations of Solostar and Arizonia, long time cabient members of the Legion. Together with the Republic of Montfort, Henripolis was called Defender of the Eagle for its proximity to high ranking Legion government members. Government The government system can best be described as a "benevolent" monarchy The King of Henripolis determines the basic direction of Henripolis' domestic and foreign policy and represents the Henripolis state within the country and in foreign affairs. The president appoints and recalls Henripolis ambassadors upon consultation with the high council, accepts the credentials and letters of recall of foreign representatives, conducts international talks, and signs international treaties. Throughout most of the year the king lives in Cookeville. The winter palace is located at Memphis. The 75 seat council is composed of representives from every major community within the borders. Council members are elected by the citizens, although the King must approve them. To date, the King has never overturned an election. The council assists the King with legislation and governing. History ''-See Also: Memphis, Henripolis Military History'' Rogues and Small Fry: The Early Monthes During those first few tumultous days, the citizens of the new nation of Henripolis, centered on the great city of Memphis struggled to establish a working government. The first effective government was created on the fourteenth of April in the year of our Admin two-thousand and seven. The first alliance they joined was the short lived International Defense League, which turned out to be the perfect example of everything an alliance shouldn't be. No aid programs, no guides, and complete stagnation doomed the IDL to a quick exit from Digiterria. By February twenty-seventh, Henripolis left the alliance and went on several successfull tech raids independently. It is always better to hunt in groups, thus Henripolis joined the Macanian Empire, an alliance so unstable it collapsed into civil war within a month. Henripolis ended up fighting off the nation of Wetdoggy and leaving the turmoil to sort itself out in early March. By now the citzens were eager to become part of a larger, recognized alliance; both for security and the possibility of fame. ''-See Also: Battle of Shelby Farms'' The Legion: The Dove and the Llama Henripolis joined the Legion on thirteenth of March, shortly before Great War Three. Despite the nation's small size, they engaged eight countries from the Grand Global Alliance and the Federation of Armed Nations. Fighting raged nonstop, espicially on the ground, until the Legion's surrender in early April. The war had a heavy price for Henripolis. The infrastructure of the country was completely destroyed and the population was decimated. The few survivors were left to rebuild from the ground up. Despite these hardships, the Great War and the recovery from it are considered a triumph of the will of the people. It is a prime example of the traditional Henripoli values of duty, toughness, and everlasting optimism. By the Legion-Valhalla War, Henripolis' strength had increased ten-fold. Henripolis escaped damage in what became known as the Dove War, but the war had far consequences that would shape history for month's to come. The Legion had been decimated yet again and high quality members were heading to greener pastures. Without major changes, particuraly in leadership, the Legion seemed doomed. After some consideration, Henripolis left the alliance for a brief stint in the Byzantine Empire. It turned out the Byzantine Empire was on the verge of disentergration and as soon as the Unjust War broke out, Henripolis returned to the Legion battling two \m/ nations and one from Valhalla. After the Unjust War ended in victory, the Legion enjoyed a brief period of peace. During the dramatic events of Purplegate, Henripolis decided to remain with their friends despite the cowardly flight of the Legion's government in the face of a impending New Pacific Order attack. In the aftermath of reforming the alliance, Henripolis contributed to large parts of the new charter while paying thirty nine million dollars to the NPO. Henripolis pressed for a strong central government headed by one indivual but eventually consensus could only be reached on a government controlled by ministry heads. They did not believe this type of government would be successfull in the long run and opted to leave the Legion when the NPO authorized it on the twenty-fourth of January of the year two-thousand and eight. Tyberion Covenant: When Good Idea's Go Awry Henripolis eventually settled down in the Tyberion Covenant. The alliance was founded with close relations with the NPO and stressed the establishment a meritocracy. Also the early members including some respected veterans. However, when only a select few are in charge and they do not want to improve the alliance or step down to more qualified indivuals, it is hard to make a successfull alliance. An alliance must serve a higher goal then the ambitions of indivuals. Regardless, Henripolis served the Covenant for four months and gained valuable war fighting skills that were put to the test in the GATO-1V War. In early July, the Tyberion Covenant collapsed due to internal problems. Blackwater Military -Full Article: Military of Henripolis =Culture= COMING SOON Category:Nations Category:Member of Blackwater Category:English-speaking nations